Somewhere
by taviisis2010
Summary: little Harry makes a wish to be some where where he could be safe and winds up finding a family
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat on his bed nursing his broken bones and wishing that he were somewhere else, anywhere else, he laid back praying that he would not have any nightmares, because they always made him scream. That was the reason for his broken bones his uncle did not enjoy being woken up and always took it out on Harry. When Harry finally drifted off to sleep him never noticed the white glow surrounding him.

The Valar looked at the tiny boy that they held in there hands and felt a deep rush of sadness run through their hearts .They had sent the child to that world to keep him safe but obviously they were wrong. They looked at each other and debated what to do with him. In the end, it was decided that they would send him back to his true home his true family. He was born in middle earth to one Lord Elrond and his wife. He was taken not long after birth but now returning only 30 years after he was taken. Making him about three in Elvin years. They started to revert the child to his true form. When that was finished they lay him next to a stream where they knew he would be found they faded away to watch from afar.

Lord Elrond was riding his horse when he spotted a small form lying next to the stream. He quickly dismounted and rushed to the bundle. When he was close, enough he realized that the bundle was a tiny child. He fell to his knees and gently rolled him over. He gasped at the face that was revealed it was an Elvin one. One that he remembered it graced his youngest child, his baby boy. He gently started to gather up the tiny boy wincing when he felt the child s bones shift he wrapped him up in his cloak, remounted his horse, and swiftly rode back to rivendell. Where he handed his horse off to a waiting groom and rushed the ill toddler in to the infirmary where he ran in to his oldest boys walking down the hall.

"Ada? Who s this?

"A child I found next to river. I believe it s your baby brother ..."  
"You sure Ada?"  
"Yes now help me get him healed up his ribs and leg are broken and he has a high fever. And is much to thin."

They set his bones and set to getting fluids in to the tiny child and getting his fever to a manageable level. They then took a good look at him he was completely covered in bruises. His hair was long and matted to his head with sweat and blood.

"So Ada where did you find him."

"Next to the stream .Just lying there like someone placed him there."

"So Ada do you really think he s our brother?"  
"Yes I do. He is the right age. "Should we set him up a room?"

"Yes please but first I need your help to find a proper name for him.

"OK Ada... How about erius."  
"No no Eledan its ferius like the fire plant. "That s a perfect name my boys. Now go fix him up a room next to ours. I m going to try to make him comfortable and wait for him to wake up and then talk to him if I can."

"All right Ada.

The men left the room and Elrond settled back to wait for the toddler to wake up. About two hours later, the child stirred and whimpered Elrond sat on the bed and waited for the small one to open his eyes. When he did, his eyes were so green that it astounded Elrond. With some care, the child would be beautiful. Elrond looked down at the toddler and smiled.

"Hello there little one. How are you feeling?"

"Hurts."

"Where at sweetie."  
"Chest."

"Ok let s sit you up a little so you can drink this -k-"

"-k-"

Elrond sat the tiny child and helped him sit up and gently held the cup with some pain relieving drink .When he was done Elrond picked him up and sat him in his lap and sat back to talk.

"So sweetie what s your name, mine is Elrond"

"I don' know"  
"Oh ok well my sons want to call you Ferius is that ok?

"Ferius? Ok"

"Good now I want to adopt you in to my family is that ok?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to little one

"-k- 'm tired"

"All right how about we go see if your room is finished ok?

"-k- sir

"Now I want you to call me Ada little one ok?

"Ok ada."  
"Now let s go kiddo."  
Elrond stood up and gently resituated the tiny boy in his arms. Then left the room about half way there ferius fell asleep. When he got to the room, the boys were coming out of a room they spotted their father coming towards them with the tiny boy.


	2. author note

sorry its taking me so long to fix this i am helping my 17 year old neice prepare for her baby to be born on the 23 and also remodling the kitchen so it will be a week or so before i can post any more .. 


	3. Chapter 3

ten years ago today hundreds of people lost there lifes so take a moment to stop and remember them 9/11/2011


	4. not a chap

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ValeryaPotter

taviisis2010

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
